1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of a vehicle seat device comprising: a seat back; an attached member pivotally supported by the seat back and configured to be turnable between a retracted position at which the attached member is housed in a housing recessed portion formed to penetrate a cushion pad of the seat back and a protruding position at which the attached member protrudes toward a front side of the seat back; and an inner board closing a rear opening face of the housing recessed portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a vehicle seat device is known as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-211964.